Two Worlds Apart
by Faith In A Bad Guy
Summary: This is my first fic for this, it's after hitomi leaves the strange world, and Van has plans, hitomi's in a bad predicament at home, and when Van's plan comes to action. problems occur, what 'will' happen? seriously, i donno, so please read and review!!!
1. Never To Forget

Chapter one.  
  
Hey you all, this is my first attempt at an Escaflowne story.  
  
I hope it turns out good.  
  
And because I don't tend to pay attention to the show, when it did play, I don't really have all my facts straight . . . so if I screw up, or have some sort of detail you wish to tell me about the show, that would be great . .  
  
Anyways, ttyl.  
  
And hope you enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
Hitomi looked into the darkness.  
  
Here heart was quickening.  
  
She could feel the pull at her chest as the warmth of morning crept upon her skin.  
  
With a groan, Hitomi scrunched up her nose and turned to her side, so she wouldn't face the sun.  
  
It was the first day of school.  
  
The whole summer had been fun . . . not much fun, but fun.  
  
She missed the strange world she had been to not to long ago.  
  
She missed the smell's, she missed the constant adventure.  
  
She missed Van.  
  
His face would smile at her all day.  
  
She had begun to get so into him one time, that she began to think everyone was him.  
  
The, after a talk with her grandmother, she realized, that she would probably never see van again.  
  
It was rare to have thoughts of him come back.  
  
Very rare.  
  
Infact, she had almost forgotten him.  
  
That was until she was in a hurry to get to the mall, and had come across her tarot card.  
  
Just seeing them brought back so many memories, to many.  
  
There was a tap on the door, and Hitomi could hear the bamboo paper slide across the wooden floor.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up."  
  
Hitomi grumbled into her pillow.  
  
The blankets were ripped off of her, leaving her in a bra and panties.  
  
The night before, she had been so busy doing her summer homework, that she didn't even have enough energy to put on PJ's.  
  
Hitomi grumbled some nonsense and turned away from the door.  
  
There was a small chuckled a little ways off.  
  
"common dear, you have to get up."  
  
Her grandmother hummed throughout the room.  
  
"Oh grandmother, I don't want to go to school, I want to home school."  
  
Her grandmother smiled at the back of Hitomi's body,  
  
"I thought so, I didn't want you to go back so soon anyways."  
  
Hitomi drowsily opened her eyes and looked at the open window.  
  
"What . . . what are you talking about?"  
  
she mumbled.  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
Hitomi turned the top half of her body to face the door, but nobody was there.  
  
"Grandmother!"  
  
she yelled out.  
  
Sighing, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and looked around.  
  
Every piece of clothing she had was washed and piled on the floor by the door, sighing, she went over to find her school uniform.  
  
"Grandmother, where is my uniform!"  
  
Her grandmother appeared, a smile on her face, she was holding some more of Hitomi's folded clothes in her arms,  
  
"I told you, I knew that you didn't want to go to school, ever since you came back, you haven't wanted to.  
  
"I've made arrangements, and you will have to be ready in about . . ."  
  
Hitomi's grandmother put the clothes down and looked at her watch,  
  
"Oh dear, ten minutes!"  
  
Hitomi's posture slouched,  
  
"I have to get an early tutor . . . . why can't I get a tutor in the afternoon, or later on?"  
  
she whined.  
  
Her grandmother smiled, then turned away,  
  
"Well that's the thing. See, you start earlier than your old school, and you don't stop until about six!"  
  
Hitomi's eyes went wide and she felt like collapsing.  
  
"Bah, But gr-r-randmother!"  
  
the old woman put her finger to the air and waved it back and forth,  
  
"Don't you say a word . . . I have it all planned out, see, I will tape all of your shows, and stuff, I will do more chores, and on top of all that, because regular tutoring is only tree hours, and yours is . . .10 and a half hours, you will finish grade 11 in only four months!"  
  
Hitomi blinked,  
  
"And what am I supposed to do the rest of the time?"  
  
* * *  
  
Far away . . . the sun was setting.  
  
Beautiful arrays of orange, reds, purples, blue's and yellows glittered the sky.  
  
Many prayers were with one person this night.  
  
From whoever was left, after Falkon and Dilandau, had colonized properly.  
  
The world had now become cleaner.  
  
The smell of war and destruction had slightly left the air.  
  
Now, as night fell, millions of people were packing their things and going back to their homes.  
  
The world was at peace.  
  
But one person was not fully satisfied with what was happening.  
  
Van lay upon the thick grass, watching as the mystic moon float in space.  
  
There was always constant pull on his chest, reminding him of the girl he cared for so much.  
  
He could see her, smiling, being happy, with her family, her friends.  
  
Van sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down.  
  
The feelings he had for her were stronger now, and he knew he had to see her again.  
  
He could feel the longing for her all the time now.  
  
Merle had even started to notice that his battle skills were daunty.  
  
And he could feel it too, he could feel his skills diminishing, he was becoming to distracted with his feelings.  
  
But all that would be changing soon, and that gave him and edge.  
  
He knew how he could handle this.  
  
Mellerna, being the fool she was, had just laughed at him when he went to ask about his plan.  
  
'why don't you just go and lay one of the girls out back, that'll get your mind off of things.'  
  
She had commented, just as Allen came into the room.  
  
Van scrunched his nose up,  
  
'who does that woman think I am, I have morals and it is dishonorable to take any girl without being properly bonded.'  
  
Then, with his sensitive ears, he heard the soft pitter patter of feet behind him.  
  
'sets of two, constant run,'  
  
"Merle, what are you doing out here so late?"  
  
Van asked.  
  
Merle nearly lost 8 of her 9 lives, she was hoping that she could scare van.  
  
"Oh lord Van, you're too smart, you should just let me scare you one of these days!"  
  
she whined.  
  
Van smiled and tilted his head back,  
  
"If I let you scare me, then you would be faced with my reaction."  
  
Merle thought about that for a second,  
  
"Oh, well, then you'll just have to remember not to react!"  
  
Van smirked and sighed as he looked back to the mystic moon,  
  
"If I did that, then perhaps, when an enemy comes up behind me, I won't react, thinking it was you, and then, I would be killed."  
  
Merle crossed her arms and pouted,  
  
"You're impossible you know that!?"  
  
Van chucked and stood up,  
  
"I'm going in to eat dinner, you can stay if you like."  
  
Merle looked after Van as he walked away,  
  
'what are you planning lord Van, what?'  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi sighed as she finished math.  
  
Math that Yukari wouldn't be doing for another two weeks.  
  
She sighed when Yukari came to her window and poked her head in,  
  
"where were you Hitomi?"  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry for cutting it off there guys, but I always stop writing at the top of page six on Microsoft word, so yah, anyways, ttyl.  
  
And please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Everlasting Smirks

Chapter 2.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I'm glad that you like it so far, and of course chapters will always come. Maybe not really quickly, but it will come . . . anyway, here you go, I hope you like it!  
  
Hitomi looked over to the window,  
  
"I'm in here doing work!"  
  
she yelled back.  
  
Yukari pouted and crawled into the window, then looked over Hitomi's shoulder,  
  
"What are you doing that schoolwork for?! Classes are over for the day!"  
  
Hitomi sighed and looked back to the work,  
  
"Well, grandmother put me on a program, that I have to use like a home schooling thing, I don't stop till 6."  
  
Yukari looked at her watch,  
  
"Another two hours!? Why do you have to work so long!?"  
  
Hitomi looked at Yukari,  
  
"Well, Regular home schooling is only 3 hours long, so if I do 10, I'll be finished grade 10 in four months."  
  
Yukari grabbed Hitomi's science book and flipped through it.  
  
"I do science first, and then math, and then socials, and then English."  
  
Yukari looked at the book,  
  
"How long are you supposed to work at science for?"  
  
Hitomi sighed,.  
  
"The faster I get it finished, the faster I get to the test, and get to do the next thing. Plus, I'm going to work over time, and get even more done, so I hope in two weeks I'll be done."  
  
Yukari starred at Hitomi like she was crazy and then shook her head.  
  
"Well, you have fun with that, I will be doing fun things and then laugh at you when your to tiered to do things . . . and by the way, I'm stealing you for the weekend."  
  
Hitomi looked at Yukari,  
  
"Did you not hear a thing I just said? I'm working until I'm done!"  
  
Just then, Hitomi's tutor came in and cleared his voice,  
  
"Excuse me young lady, you do not have authorization to be here."  
  
Yukari starred at the woman.  
  
She wore a traditional kimono and her hair was up in a bun.  
  
Yukari stared at the woman suspiciously.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a threat?"  
  
Yukari laughed.  
  
Hitomi growled, and looked at her paper.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
The woman's face scrunched up and the room seemed to darken.  
  
It was the most horrifying site Yukari had ever seen, the woman looked beyond mad.  
  
* * *  
  
Van stared in disgust, at the man in front of him.  
  
Mr. Mole gobbled up all the food he could get his hands onto, and half of the food was splattering all over the place.  
  
Van turned his head around and was confronted with Mellerna.  
  
"Lord Van, I have a solution to your problem."  
  
She said happily as she stepped to the side.  
  
In front of him, were ten beautiful girls.  
  
All of them looked like they had been cleaned up.  
  
"Mellerna, how could you, you know that I detest this."  
  
Mellerna put her hands to her hips and sighed,  
  
"Lord Van, you have become irritable, frustrated, your fighting skills are diminishing, and everyone is beginning to get worried."  
  
Van turned around, only to get spat on by Mr. Mole.  
  
With a growl, he turned halfway and started to walk away.  
  
Mellerna growled,  
  
"We have to figure something out!"  
  
Mr. Mole put down all of his food and cam up beside Mellerna.  
  
"Trust me mi'dear, lord Van has everything under control, he knows what he is doing."  
  
Mellerna threw up her arms in disgust,  
  
"You discusting pig, you got food all over me!"  
  
she screeched as she ran out of the room.  
  
Mr. Mole chuckled and wiped the soup from his face with his greasy sleeve.  
  
* * *  
  
Van walked down the halls towards the bathrooms.  
  
he got inside and closed the big wooden door, then locked it with a sigh.  
  
"Finally some piece."  
  
He grumbled as he walked over to a pump.  
  
Slowly, as he pumped the device, hot water began to fill out into the tub.  
  
They hadn't been able to successfully put the piping into the castle yet, but they were working on it.  
  
Sighing, Van pulled off his red t-shirt and dropped it to the floor, then darted his eyes to the door.  
  
Merle was heard on the other side,  
  
"Lord Van, Lord Van, I need to talk to you!"  
  
Van sighed and picked up his shirt, and slipped it back on as he walked back to the door.  
  
Merle looked ta him with big eyes when he opened the door.  
  
"What is it merle?"  
  
He grumbled.  
  
Merle sighed,  
  
"Well. I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner tonight?"  
  
Van closed his eyes and sighed heavily,  
  
"I will make my own dinner tonight Merle."  
  
Merle sighed and lowered her eyes,  
  
"Okay."  
  
She said in defeat.  
  
Van watched as she walked away.  
  
'I have to relax.'  
  
He told himself as he closed the door again.  
  
He stepped into the tub and laid down, his eyes closed.  
  
He had turned on some old music.  
  
Music that over the years, he had forgotten, and never would have remembered if it weren't for merle.  
  
The soft trance like music went off in the background, making it harder and harder for Van to stay awake.  
  
But as he lay there, there was only one thing that kept him awake, only one thing that kept crossing his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi sighed as her tutor ranted on and on and on about how 'youngins' today had no respect for the older generations that wanted nothing but to be treated the way they did when they were kids.  
  
Yukari stood there, horrified at the site before her, it was truly horrifying,  
  
'I don't think that I will dishonor another person for the rest of my life!'  
  
she though as the woman started making examples.  
  
Suddenly, there was a beeping sound and the woman stopped, she glared at Yukari, and walked over to her purse, and pulled out a little devise that neither Yukari nor Hitomi could recognize.  
  
With a sigh, the tutor closed her purse and looked ta Hitomi,  
  
"Your classes have ended for today, I will be back tomorrow, and I expect your homework to be done."  
  
That was it . . . the two hours that the tutor had spent yelling at Yukari ended right then and there.  
  
Yukari looked at Hitomi,  
  
"I don't want to seem rude, but I am never coming here when that lady is here ever, ever again!"  
  
Hitomi nodded,  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't either."  
  
Yukari sighed,  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave now, because I have some homework to do."  
  
Hitomi smiled and waved goodbye as her friends left the room.  
  
"Damned homework."  
  
Hitomi grumbled as she went on with her homework.  
  
"If I were in the other world, then I would be the one teaching them how to do things. Yah, the other world, all those adventures, all the people that I related to . . . hummmmmmm, why do I have to be stuck here, living with a boring world that will be planning my demise every second it gets?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi's grandmother stood outside of Hitomi's door and listened to what she said.  
  
As Hitomi finished, the aged woman turned to do some house work, with a small smirk of satisfaction, lingering on her lips."  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry for the wait, but yah, I just haven't gotten around to actually writing, anyways, I hope you all liked it, and again, if you want to nitpick about anything that could help me write this story better give suggestions, discluding my style of writing please, it's just the way I write. 


End file.
